<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strife of Inha by LMillay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603052">The Strife of Inha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay'>LMillay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up beside the brothers Ragnarsson, Inha had taken an interest in battle and trained as a shield maiden, her father a warrior in Ragnar's band of warriors. She was chased by both Ubbe and Ivar, constantly dodging their advances. When Lagertha kills Aslaug, she chooses a side which causes a rift between brothers and further strife for Inha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing, Inha?" Ivar demanded, his steel blue eyes trained on her and she sighed.</p><p>"I am choosing sides, Ivar," she declared and Ivar glanced at Ubbe, who had a triumphant smile on his face.</p><p>"You are choosing the wrong side," he growled and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Says who?" she asked crossing her arms and he shook his head.</p><p>"Says any logical thinking person, she's a murderer!" he shouted, pointing to the Great Hall where Lagertha was and Inha sighed again.</p><p>"Ivar, I have made my choice," she said firmly and Ivar shook his head.</p><p>"No, you've chosen wrong," he dismissed and went to grab her arm, she moved swiftly out of his way. </p><p>"Ivar, you do not tell me what to think," she said and Ivar reached for her again but she stepped back. </p><p>"Brother, she has made her decision, accept it," Ubbe challenged, stepping forward and Ivar narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Stay out of this, traitor," He snarled and Ubbe shook his head.</p><p>"So tightly you still cling to mother's skirts," He muttered and Ivar's increased rage was clear. </p><p>"She is our mother! That bitch murdered her!" he yelled and Ubbe sighed.</p><p>"<em>We</em> have made our decision," Ubbe stressed, stepping back beside Inha and Ivar looked between them.</p><p>"<strong>Fine</strong>," Ivar said with ice in his tone and left them where they stood.</p><p>"Your choice was correct," Ubbe said and Inha looked to him.</p><p>"My choice is Lagertha's alliance, not your bed, Ubbe," she said and Ubbe smiled at her. She had been chased by Ubbe and later, Ivar himself. Both brothers fought over her, seeking her bed but she had denied both, wanting to stand as a warrior, not a whore. Choosing Lagertha's side had enraged Ivar not only for Lagertha but that Ubbe had chosen it as well. She returned to the Great Hall with the rest of the Kattegat residence that had taken Lagertha's side and poured herself a cup of ale, looking around as she drank. Ubbe celebrated with Bjorn, the exile of Ivar and she scoffed, she had always disliked the competition between the brothers.</p><p>Three cups of ale in, she felt weary and rose from the table, grabbing bread off the table. She began to meander her way out of the hall but was quickly blindsided by Ubbe, who pushed her into a corner and leaned against the wall, smiling drunkenly at her.</p><p>"Tell me, Inha, without my brother here to distract you, what do I have to do to get in your bed?" he asked and she laughed.</p><p>"You think it was only your brother's presence that kept me from your bed?" she mocked. "I have no interest in your bed, Ubbe Ragnarsson," she muttered, pushing past him and he stumbled back, unsteady with drink.</p><p>"You think too highly of yourself, Inha!" he called after her and she rolled her eyes as she left the warmth of the hall to the cold of the night. She found her way to her home and fell into bed, sighing heavily. It had been a long day and Ubbe had made it no more enjoyable tonight, he was at her heels since they were teens. Ivar followed soon after but had been far more passive aggressive about it, constantly sulking in a corner with his eyes on her. She would not deny the brothers were handsome, brave warriors but they annoyed her mostly, always stepping in her way. She wanted to be seen as a brave shield maiden, much like Lagertha but both brothers constantly sought to deter her from that path. She sighed and let her heavy eyelids close, feeling the effect of the drink take over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inha had looked forward to this battle for many days, it would be against Ivar and she nearly preened imagining defeating the younger brother, too proud for his own good. She sat proudly on her horse among the sons of Ragnar and gazed down at the army on the other side of the valley. Bjorn was dictating what they were to do and she would be going with Ubbe, much to her annoyance. Ubbe looked at her with a smile and she rolled her eyes, quickly looking away. He would not stop trying to bed her and she knew that, it would be one of the greatest victories over Ivar.</p><p>Hard fought and in terrible conditions as the rain began to fall not soon after the battle started. Inha had struck down enemy after enemy, gladly so. At last though it was clear they were on the losing side and Bjorn yelled for them to retreat. Inha glowered at Ivar who still fought and turned to retreat, her horse long since taken down. She was confronted by two of the enemy warriors, grins on their face and she raised her ax, ready to strike.</p><p>"Leave her!" a voice so familiar shouted and she outwardly cringed, glancing over her shoulder. Ivar appeared on his blasted chariot and the men shirked backwards, clearly fearful of their leader. "Tie her wrists and put her on my chariot," he demanded and the warriors quickly obliged, tossing her not so gently onto Ivar's chariot. He snapped the reins and declared victory, for the men to return to camp. Inha sighed staring at the sky above as she bumped uncomfortably on the chariot's floor and looked up to Ivar, his back to her. She knew she would not live this down and that he would take great pride in having captured her. "Where is your precious Ubbe now?" he asked, looking down at her for a moment and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Shut your mouth, Ivar," she growled and he laughed. She knew no harm would come to her, no matter the side she chose and it annoyed her more than anything to be in this position. At last they reached the camp and Ivar ordered Inha to be proud to his tent, she was thrown over the shoulder of a burly warrior. She was brought into a tent, tossed uncermoniously down on a pile of furs and then left there to wait. The tent flaps opened and Ivar limped through, heavily relying on the braces Floki had created for him. "I have to piss," she muttered and Ivar grinned at her, she sighed again. "You take far too much pleasure in this, Ivar Ragnarsson," she grunted and he cut the ties at her ankles but not her wrists.</p><p>"Take your piss, do not try to run though, my men will enjoy capturing you," he warned and she shook her head as she left the tent, going where eyes did not see. Relieving herself she struggled to pull her pants back up, stumbling slightly into the tent and found Ivar seated on his cot, eating from a bowl. "Are you hungry?" he asked, nodding to the other bowl on the table and she dropped into the chair, raising her tied wrists.</p><p>"I fail to see how I am to eat with my hands tied," she noted and he looked at her.</p><p>"If you are hungry enough, you will manage," he promised and drank the broth, she sighed again. "You sigh a lot," he said and she laughed shortly.</p><p>"I sigh when I am annoyed and you, Ivar, do nothing but annoy me," she responded and lifted the bowl with some trouble to her lips, drinking the broth. She lowered it to the table and wiped at her lips as liquid dribbled down her chin, her eyes raising to meet Ivar's. "Calm yourself, I may be your prisoner but I will still kill you if you try anything," she warned and Ivar grinned, he enjoyed her anger. "So now what?" she demanded.</p><p>"Now? I wait for Bjorn to regroup and attack again," he said.</p><p>"So he can gather more men?" she asked unimpressed.</p><p>"It does not matter, I will be victorious," he responded and she laughed again.</p><p>"Ivar Ragnarsson, you have always been far too proud for your own good," she said and he shrugged.</p><p>"I have reasons for my pride," he answered and she shook her head. "You think I do not?" he asked, challenging her and she smiled.</p><p>"Ivar, you have yourself and your men, Bjorn has Lagertha, Ubbe and Hvitserk," she said.</p><p>"Traitors," he snarled and Inha nodded, falling silent. There was no conversation to be had with this man, no productive conversation at least and she knew better than to try. "Why did you choose Ubbe?" he asked at last and she looked up at him.</p><p>"Ivar, I did not choose Ubbe, I chose Lagertha," she said.</p><p>"But you chose my brother's side," he challenged and she shook her head.</p><p>"I do not choose either of you, I have no interest in either's bed and I would sacrifice much to the gods if you both would leave me alone," she muttered.</p><p>"Then let one of us have you," he replied.</p><p>"I am not a toy," she growled and he nodded.</p><p>"Oh I am aware and that is what makes you so enticing, you challenge us," He said. "Where other women fear or fawn over the brothers Ragnarsson, you stand among us, shoulder to shoulder," he said.</p><p>"I was raised with you," she explained. "My father was a well trusted warrior of Ragnar's and so I am given a place of honor," she said.</p><p>"And that is what makes you so attractive," he responded.</p><p>"Ivar, I will not share your bed," she said.</p><p>"You would be surprised the pleasure a crippled man could bring," he urged, leaning forward and she gazed at him blankly. "Have you laid with a man before?" he asked.</p><p>"That I do not think is your business," she dismissed and he laughed.</p><p>"You have not!" he exclaimed. "How do you turn away what you do not know?" he demanded. "Do you not want to experience it? Each battle fought is a step closer to Odin's hall and what if you were to die without knowing it?" he asked.</p><p>"Then I die with glory on the battlefield," she responded and he shook his head.</p><p>"You are almost as stubborn as me," he murmured and drank from his cup, she smiled to herself. She took great pride in her stubborn nature and did not see it changing any time soon, for anyone. Especially not Ivar Ragnarsson, no matter how tightly he tied the ropes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night grew late, the temperature dropped and Inha felt it in her bones, she rubbed her hands together. She blew into them and rubbed them together again, shivering. She looked up in surprise as Ivar's large, unusually warm hands wrapped around hers and he held her gaze.</p><p>"Here," he said, rubbing his hands over hers and she felt them warming quickly. He then struggled, grabbing a fur from the ground and wrapped it around her shoulders, arranging it so it would not fall.</p><p>"Thank you," she said quietly and he nodded, pushing himself back to his cot.</p><p>"I cannot have my most valuable prisoner freezing to death," he grunted and she smiled to herself, she knew it was not just for this reason. "You will sleep with me tonight," he said and she opened her mouth to respond. "In my bed, Inha," he said forcefully and she knew there was no use to disagreeing, she was at his whim.</p><p>So when the time came for rest, she climbed into his mess of furs and he pulled one over them both, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him, her back against his chest and his face buried in her neck, she could feel the warm steady breathing on her skin. His hands did not wander and it was clear he only intended this for shared body heat, her body relaxed. His steady breathing soon came and she wondered if her presence had allowed it to come so easily, she knew Ivar was not quick to sleep. She closed her eyes and focused on his breathing which soon lulled her to sleep as well.</p><p>She woke the next morning to an empty bed and assumed Ivar had woken early as usual, in pain over his legs. She rose, her hands still tied and walked out to the same spot, relieving herself. She heard footsteps and knew that no matter how quickly she tried, she would not succeed in pulling her pants up in time.</p><p>"Good morning, Inha," Ivar's voice came and she looked up at him, sighing.</p><p>"Ivar," she replied and stood, pulling her pants as best she could with her. Ivar motioned and she looked at him, noticing the knife in hand. She held out her hands and he cut through the thick rope, she quickly pulled her pants up. "Thank you," she said gruffly, unwilling to show more gratitude and he nodded, disappearing around the corner. She followed soon after and entered the tent, finding breakfast on the table. "Thank you," she repeated as she sat and took the bowl, he took his own. They ate in silence and when finished, she set her bowl down with her eyes on him. "What do you plan to do with me?" she asked.</p><p>"To do with you?" he repeated confused and she shrugged.</p><p>"I will not lay with you, so I cannot be your whore and you will not let me fight lest I dessert you, so I cannot be your warrior," she explained and he nodded, his eyes still on her.</p><p>"You will remain in camp," he responded and she raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"Remain in camp? To do what?" she asked and he smiled.</p><p>"To wait," he responded and she narrowed her eyes, he knew it would drive her crazy to be left in camp while a battle was happening. "And then when I return, we will dine together and drink," he said.</p><p>"Ivar, that is not fair," she argued and he shrugged.</p><p>"I am not fair," he replied.</p><p>"You have untied me, who is to say that I will not run?" she asked and he looked at her for a moment.</p><p>"I will have to tie you before I leave then," he said and she huffed, shaking her head.</p><p>"Kill me then, for there is no life for me here," she grunted and jumped as he reached out, stroking her hair. "Get off me," she muttered, shaking his hand off and he smiled.</p><p>"You could just submit to me and be allowed on the battlefield again," he offered and she laughed.</p><p>"Ivar, have you ever in all our lives known me to submit?" she asked and he smiled, he knew he had not. "Why would I start now and with you?" she demanded.</p><p>"Because I have the upper hand," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But have it your way, stay in camp and be miserable," he said.</p><p>"Fuck you," she growled and he smiled, leaving her in the tent. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inha sat in the tent, biding her time as the brothers warred against each other on the battle field and she grew angrier by each passing moment. She wanted to be on that battle field, she <em>deserved</em> to be on that battle field in fact and Ivar not allowing it, it burned her inside. She had never listened to a Ragnarsson before and with a quick drink of ale, she decided she wouldn't start now. She edged towards the fire that was dimming from being unattended and with a deep breath, held her hands over it. She tried to get as close to the flame as possible, after many minutes and many curses of pain, the ropes burnt through. She rubbed her wrists painfully, both from the wear of the rope and the burn of the flames. She untied her ankles and rose from the ground, moving out of the tent. She grabbed an ax as she passed through the camp and mounted a horse, pushing it off towards the battle. Arriving, she saw the men invested in a heavily fought battle and her eyes surveilled the field, trying to assert the winner. </p><p>Her eyes landed on Ubbe, striking down many and narrowly missing strikes, Bjorn looming above the fray. Hvitserk was quick and nimble on his feet, as always. Ivar stood out in his large chariot and shouting commands down from it, blood splattered his face. All the brothers thrived in battle and vied for it, she admired that about them. It was clear both were on equal ground and none had risen above the other, she mulled over which side to fight. Though she wanted to support Lagertha, the woman she had admired for many years, she also did not agree with her killing of Aslaug but did not want to give the victory to Ivar.</p><p>Suddenly, Inha caught sight of an archer with his bow taut and aiming in Ivar's direction, he was feet away from her. She drew back her arm and threw her ax at him, it sunk into his flesh. He screamed in pain, the arrow released and narrowly missed Ivar, who stared at it. He looked back and caught sight of Inha on horseback, he stared with an open mouth at her. She dismounted and marched over to the man, ripping the ax from his bleeding wound. He screamed out in pain but she quickly put him out of his misery and turned to the next enemy.</p><p>It was clear soon Inha was not choosing sides and was merely killing for the pleasure of the kill. The brothers descended upon her, Hvitserk tackling her to the ground from behind and she grunted, slowly turning over. She looked up at the circle of brothers stood over her, axes in hand and she sighed.</p><p>"Hello boys," she muttered, pulling herself off the cold earth and brushing herself off, the battle raged around them.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Bjorn asked, his voice deep and husky with anger. "You are killing without choice," he declared and she smiled, shrugging.</p><p>"I could not choose whose side I wanted but I knew I wanted the battle," she explained and Bjorn shook his head, turning away to march off. She looked to Ivar who still stared at her and then met Ubbe's eyes, he stared at her like she had not seen before. "What," she said at last and he shook his head as well, walking back to the battle.</p><p>"You are a danger to us and yourself," Ivar stated and she laughed.</p><p>"A danger? You are the idiots that fight among blood but I am the idiot for being unable to choose sides," she said and nodded to herself. "I'll fuck off then but don't fucking coming after me, Ivar Ragnarsson,' she growled and sheathed her ax in her belt. "Maybe then I can finally get some fucking peace," she muttered and Ivar stared as she marched from the battle field. She grabbed hold of a random horse whose rider had fallen in battle and mounted, pushing the horse into a canter. He stared as her figure disappeared over the hill and from his line of sight.</p><p>It was after the battle, both sides had withdrawn and agreed to a draw. The brother stood still on the battlefield, discussing the day and Inha's arrival.</p><p>"What was she <em>thinking</em>?" Ubbe mused and Ivar shook his head.</p><p>"She was thinking clearer than us," he replied and the brothers looked to him. "We fight amongst each other and for what?" he asked. "The loss will be great no matter who wins, for we will all lose a brother or brothers," he declared and the others' gaze fell to the ground, it was true.</p><p>"Does this mean you will not seek revenge on my mother?" Bjorn spoke up and Ivar smiled.</p><p>"Oh no, she is not my blood," he said with a shake of his head. "And I know you will not stop protecting her," he said. "So we will continue to battle," he stated.</p><p>"Where did Inha go?" Hvitserk asked and Ivar shrugged.</p><p>"She told me not to come after her," he replied. "If she is gone, she will not be a problem for me or you," he said and Ubbe stared at him.</p><p>"How quickly you turn against those you claim to care for, Ivar," Ubbe said and Ivar looked at him.</p><p>"I do not see you chasing after her, Ubbe," he countered and Ubbe quickly looked away. "Our battle here is done, no side shall win and so I will take my army elsewhere but we will meet again," he vowed, his gaze on Bjorn who nodded in agreement and marched away, back to his own camp. "Hvitserk," Ivar dismissed with a nod of his head and he looked to Ubbe. "If you do go seeking Inha, I would be wary of her wrath, dear brother," he urged and flicked the reins, the chariot began its journey to camp. Ubbe stayed a moment longer and then returned to his camp, Inha in the back of his mind.</p><p>------</p><p>Inha laid on the ground beneath the stars, staring at them and contemplating her next move. Kattegat was her home, Kattegat was all she had known and though the brothers had annoyed her, they were her dearest friends. As much as she thought she wanted to be rid of them, she now missed them and hated them more for it. She did not know where she would go, she had allowed her hot head to lead the way and now regretted her decision, she could not return to them. They would only tease her and never let her forget it, she had to find something else. She had to become someone else or if she ever found them again, she would never live it down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>
  <strong>Three Years Later</strong>
</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Inha opened her eyes as the sun streamed inside, the birds sang outside and she groaned, grabbing her head as it pained her.</p><p>"A long night, my love?" his familiar voice came and she sighed, covering her eyes with her arm.</p><p>"What is it to you?" she replied coarsely and she knew he smiled, he always smiled when she was rude to him. It amused him, had amused him from the very beginning and was partially what had saved her life. The other part was finding her among a circle of dead warriors, their entrails torn from their bellies and her drenched in their blood.</p><p>"I only worry over my beautiful wife," he countered and she laughed.</p><p>"I am not stupid like your whores," she said, pulling herself into a seated position and forcing her eyes to open, to look at him. He sat in the chair, dressed in finery and a blade in his hands as usual, picking at his nails. His eyes rose and he studied her for a moment before rising. He poured two cups of drink and walked to the bed, handing one to her.</p><p>"How's that?" he asked and she held his gaze as he ran a finger over her jawline, trailing down her neck.</p><p>"I do not believe when you say you worry over me like a woman, you merely worry over your own pride and concern that I have shared the bed of another," she stated and drank from her cup, his fingers ran over the girth of her neck. She knew he had the power and will to strangle her there but she also did not care, she had lost her worry of death a long time ago.</p><p>"Such a beautiful mouth filled with such crude words," he murmured, his eyes on his finger as it ran over her lips and she stared at him still, he pushed the finger past her lips. She accepted it, running her tongue over the tip and then biting it, he hissed as he pulled it back. She had broken the skin, the blood trickled from his flesh and she licked at her lips, erasing it. "You little cunt," he muttered and she smiled at him.</p><p>"Is that not why you love me, husband?" she asked and rose from the bed, letting the furs drop from her naked body. She felt his eyes on her, always hungry for her flesh but she would not give it to him, she was not in the mood this morning. "I am going to train," she said and pulled her dress on, her fur lined boots. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled, he was still staring at her. "Perhaps later I will let you train with me," she offered and he smiled, raising his cup to her before she left the room.</p><p>======</p><p>Inha stood in the circle in the woods, her ax in hand and wooden sword in the other, her opposition in the same stance. They had been parrying for the last half hour and she knew he tired, knew she would soon have the upper hand. While she took pleasure in it, it was not the same as a true battle and she hungered for it, desired it almost as one desires sex. Their concentration was broken with the sound of hooves and she looked to the path, a guard rode forward.</p><p>"My lady, your husband requests your presence," he said with a quick bow of his head and Inha sighed, looking back to her opposition.</p><p>"I would have won," she warned pointing her ax at him and then sheathed it, dropping the wooden sword in the circle. She mounted her horse and followed the guard out of the woods, down the hill. She dismounted and walked down the hall, entering the dimly lit room he liked to entertain visitors.</p><p>"Ah! My beautiful wife, at last you arrive," he greeted, holding out his hand as she admired the pool of blood on the floor and then looked to the figure sat upon it. "We have a visitor," he announced and she climbed the steps, reaching his side. She allowed him to wrap an arm around her and kiss her neck, her eyes looked to the figure. She stared in wonder and he stared back at her, equally as dumbstruck. "This is-" he began.</p><p>"Ivar Ragnarsson," she breathed and felt her husband's gaze on her as she stared at him.</p><p>"Inha," he breathed and for a moment the other occupants did not matter, they just stared at each other.</p><p>"What in the gods' name are you doing here?" she asked, incredulous. She had ridden as far from Kattegat as she could and had been happy to nestle far from the drama of the brothers.</p><p>"I did not come here on purpose," he explained.</p><p>"It seems he flees the wrath of his brothers," Oleg interjected and she looked to her husband then to Ivar.</p><p>"So they have at last bested you?" she asked and Ivar scowled.</p><p>"You know the sons of Ragnar?" Oleg asked and Inha nodded.</p><p>"I was raised with them," she stated and Oleg stared at her.</p><p>"My beautiful wife, you never fail to surprise me," he murmured but she ignored him.</p><p>"What do you wish to find here, Ivar? We will not join your battle of brothers," she warned and Ivar shook his head.</p><p>"I come here with no intentions, no plans and no reasons," he said.</p><p>"<em>That</em> is very unlike you," she mocked and Ivar nodded.</p><p>"I have been humbled," he said and she laughed, shaking her head.</p><p>"This I do not believe," she dismissed and looked to her husband. "Do not trust him, he slithers much like the snake he is," she warned. "I am going to change," she declared and took Oleg's cup from his hand, departing the room with both men staring after her.</p><p>==========</p><p>Inha sat in the empty dining hall, food and drink before her, mulling the events. She had wished never to see either Ubbe or Ivar again, both brought her nothing but strife. Though she was still not sure she loved Oleg, he was an equal and she was content with that. She looked up as the doors opened and Oleg entered, a bemused smile on his face.</p><p>"My beautiful wife, how many times will you surprise me?" he asked, hands clasped behind his back as he walked towards her and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oleg, you do not ask questions and I do not answer things I do not have to," she reminded and he stroked her hair as he stood beside her. "Ivar is the past of which I told you I ran and I am not happy to see him here," she promised and Oleg sat beside her.</p><p>"Why did you not tell me you grew with the sons of Ragnar? They are legend in our lands," he said.</p><p>"It did not matter, I knew them as they were and not as they were spoken of," she said.</p><p>"So they are not the brave warriors I have heard of?" he asked and Inha studied him for a moment as she chewed, then drank from her cup.</p><p>"No, they are that," she agreed. "But they are the gnats that bit at my ankles, the bastards that would not let me be," she muttered and Oleg laughed, he always enjoyed his wife's sullen behaviors. "Ivar and his brother Ubbe fought over my bed as though it was filled with silver," she muttered and Oleg's eyebrows raised.</p><p>"But it is, my love," he assured. "And between your legs is the gold," he promised, kissing her knuckles and she eyed him but said nothing. "Need I worry over this Ivar? Will he try to woo you?" he asked and Inha laughed.</p><p>"He may try but as before, he will not succeed," she promised and Oleg smiled. She gazed at him as he took each of her finger tips, kissing them and then sucked thumb into his mouth, licking at it. He kissed her palm and moved forward, kissing her lips. He bit her bottom lip as he parted and she hissed in pain, gazing at the blood that stained his own.</p><p>"If you allow him in your bed, I will deliver to him your heart still beating," he vowed and she smiled.</p><p>"I would enjoy seeing you try to rip it from my chest," she countered and he smiled. It was quick, she stood as fast as he did and the chair tumbled backwards, the war of dominance occurred. He threw her upon the wooden table, plates, cups and food went flying as he shoved her skirt above her hips. He slapped her ass, causing her to yelp in pain and slapped it again, enjoying her cries of pain. He thrust her legs apart with his foot and she felt his cock's head line up with her cunt, he shoved inside her without warning. She was grateful she was wet or he would have torn her, he continued to fuck her as she cried out. Her cries of pain soon turned to pleasure and he grabbed hold of her long hair, wrapping it around his hand as he pulled back on it.</p><p>"My finest filly," he murmured as he fucked her and grunted in pleasure, his nails digging into her flesh. "I will fill you with my seed and you will birth me a warrior to conquer these lands, you will be my redemption," he growled.</p><p>"I will have no child with you," she retorted and he pulled out of her, flipping her onto her back against the table. With a swift motion of his knife, he split her dress apart and revealed her naked breasts, which his lips wrapped around the nipple of one. He sucked upon it hard and bit it with his teeth, she slapped his head. He growled, digging his fingers inside her and she slapped him again, he lifted his head. She slapped his face and before he could respond, she squeezed her fingers around his jaw. She pulled his lips upon hers and pushed her tongue into his mouth, exploring it passionately. He removed his fingers and slid his cock inside her again, lifting her slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, refusing to let him choose the position and he carried her through the hall, crashing into things along the way. He shoved her against the wall and when she at last released his mouth, he kissed down her neck, squeezing her bouncing breasts. She tilted her head back and moaned in pleasure as his cock filled her, she knew he would release as deeply inside as he could. She would take herbs afterwards, ridding her womb of any chance of child and he would try again, he was relentless. She wanted no child with him, he had no lands to give to the child and no future either. He was a steward of a king and nothing more. He grunted as he released inside her, shoving once, twice and three times more into her. He let her legs drop at last and sank his teeth into her neck, she slapped his face with an open palm. He stumbled back, grabbing at it and she wiped at her mouth.</p><p>"Fuck you," he growled and she smiled.</p><p>"Fuck you," she responded and pulled her dress together, removing a rope from a drapery behind her. She wrapped it around her waist and tied it shut, walking towards him. She reached out and grabbed hold of his balls that still hung free, he jumped. "If you betray me, I will eat your balls on a silver platter before your eyes," she warned, whispering into his ear and bit his earlobe before departing the hall to find Ivar. She had many questions for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You seem weaker than the last time I saw you," she said as she sat across from Ivar and he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"You seem angrier," he replied and she smiled.</p><p>"I absolutely am," she replied and put her feet on the table, biting into her apple. "Stuck in this shit hole with a man who would kill me the first chance he gets," she said and shook her head. "Not my ideal situation," she replied.</p><p>"Why stay then?" he asked.</p><p>"He's a good fuck," she replied and Ivar stared at her, she laughed. "Oh come now, Ivar Ragnarsson, surely you did not think I would keep my virginity until I saw you again? That I pined away for you?" she asked and Ivar rolled his eyes, annoyed with her mockery.</p><p>"No but I did not think you would settle for a man just for how he fucked," he retorted and she smiled.</p><p>"Why not? It is really all you men offer," she replied and saw the shadow pass over Ivar's face, she felt sorry then for saying that. "What about you, Ivar? Where is the woman you always told me you would marry?" she asked, reminding him of the goddess Ivar said he would marry, the only woman he would lay with.</p><p>"She has betrayed me," he said and looked at her again. "So I killed her," he said.</p><p>"Now that is more like you," she agreed and he smiled. "What of Ubbe?" she asked.</p><p>"He has joined sides with Alfred of Wessex," Ivar told and Inha laughed.</p><p>"The Christian?" she asked and Ivar nodded. "What a fool," she murmured. "He goes alone then?" she asked.</p><p>"He has taken Torvi," he said and Inha nodded.</p><p>"Not the pairing I would have put," she murmured and looked back to Ivar. "So tell me Ivar, how did your wife betray you?" she asked.</p><p>"She has lied about the blood that runs through a child, that it was mine," he said.</p><p>"Bitch," she said and Ivar smiled appreciatively. "Well you're better off honestly," she agreed and dropped her feet. "As much as I dreaded seeing you again, Ivar, I am glad the gods have dragged you upon my doorstep," she said as she stood. "I will see to it that you are given only our best of thralls," she assured, rustling his hair as she passed him and pushing his head down, leaving the hall. She wandered out into the cold and felt eyes upon her, she looked to see Oleg staring at her. He smiled, his smile that told of no emotion and she looked away, there was no point in playing his game. </p><p>=======</p><p>She entered the yurt, it was large and void of any furniture, decoration. The door shut behind her as she walked to the center and found Oleg waiting on her, he turned. </p><p>"My beautiful wife," he spoke and she gazed at him. He watched as she disarmed herself, laying ax and dagger on the ground. He followed suit, so both were without weapons and she unclasped the brooch on her dress, removing it. She dropped it to the floor and watched as his eyes took in her naked form, admiring it from afar.</p><p>"Husband?" she asked and he nodded, quickly undoing his dressings. He laid them down and soon stood naked before her as well, she circled him. He stood with an amused smile on his face and allowed her to view the man she married in his nudity. With a swift kick, she knocked him in the back of the knees and he stumbled forward, laughing. He turned quickly and she launched herself on him, they began to wrestle. They struggled against one another, though Oleg stronger, she was quicker and soon had him on his hands, his knees. She slapped his ass before backing off and laughing to herself, he rose. </p><p>"You visited a while with Ivar," he commented as they circled each other and she smiled.</p><p>"He is an old friend," she said and side stepped him.</p><p>"He did not seem like an old friend when he arrived," he argued and she shrugged. </p><p>"We have a strange friendship," she replied and Oleg reached for her again, grabbing hold of her waist. He pulled her against him, she could feel his hardening cock but quickly dislodged herself from his grasp, he growled in frustration. </p><p>"Should I be worried?" he asked and she smiled.</p><p>"He is the last  you should be worried of, husband," she promised and Oleg inclined his head in acknowledgement. There was a shout from outside, bringing her attention towards it and he was across the tent in a heartbeat, he grabbed hold of her firmly. He put his dagger to her neck and she hissed in anger. "You cheated," she snarled and he smiled.</p><p>"I could not win if I did  not cheat with you," he said, his lips against her ear but she abruptly disarmed him, shoving him away. He stumbled backwards and it was clear she had angered him, darkness flooded his expression. She knew crossing the threshold of Oleg's anger was dangerous but she had no fear of pain, of death. </p><p>"Tell me then, husband, why did I see you disappear into Inessa's tent last night?" she asked and his composure changed. </p><p>"What is it to you, wife?" he asked and she smiled.</p><p>"To me? It is nothing but if her belly rounds with your child, I will not stay," she warned and a sudden flash of fear rushed over Oleg's face, he did not wish her to leave him. Not only for his love but for his pride. "I will not be made a fool of, Oleg," she vowed, pointing his dagger at him.</p><p>"I do not share her bed," he said and she laughed.</p><p>"The way your cock twitches at the mention of her name, I doubt this," she mocked and Oleg growled, launching himself across the space. He was reckless in anger and she struggled to fight against him, he knocked the dagger out of her hand. It flew across the room and he had her on the ground, face pressed against the rug that covered the floor.</p><p>"You will not have my child," he growled in her ear. "You will not give me an heir but I am not allowed to find this elsewhere?" he hissed.</p><p>"It will be no heir, it will be a bastard," she retorted.</p><p>"Not if I marry her," he whispered.</p><p>"And what of me then? I will be a cast out wife," she said. "Why would I stay?" she demanded.</p><p>"No, I would not cast you out but you would live with her as my second wife, you would not complain because you will not give me what you should as a wife," he seethed and let her up angrily, she scrambled to her feet. </p><p>"I will never live with your whore," she promised and Oleg smiled.</p><p>"You would have no choice, if you left, I would hunt you down and kill you myself," he said and she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Then how do you say you love me if you so easily kill me?" she demanded.</p><p>"Love makes us weak and I will not be made weak, if you crossed me, I would not love you," he responded.</p><p>"How fickle we are, husband," she mused and grabbed her dress from the floor. It was in that moment he took the opportunity, grabbing her by the waist, shoving her to the ground and she squirmed beneath him but he held her down firmly, slapping her thigh. He shoved his cock inside her and she grunted in pain. He tangled his fingers in her long hair and held tightly to it, causing her to wince. </p><p>"You married me, you are my wife and as such, you will do as I say," he spoke as he paced inside her. "You will give me a child, it is your duty and you took an oath to it," he continued and his pace picked up, she heard him panting in pleasure. "If I wish to share the bed of another, that is my business and you will have no say in it," he warned, tugging back on her hair and slapped her thigh again, she would not cry out. She would not give him the pleasure and he released inside her, burying his cock as deep as he could. He laid there, on top of her for many moments before she finally pushed him off and he rolled on his back. She stood and put her foot to his throat, he stared up at her. </p><p>"I will kill your child should it come from my womb, I will not let them take their first breath and I will kill your whore before she weds you," she snarled and pressed down on his throat, he grasped her foot. "Do not cross me, Prince Oleg for I am not like any other woman you have known and it was your mistake to marry me," she threatened, shoving her foot down once before gathering her clothing and her weapons, walking from the room. She exited the yurt nude, her body revealed to the cold and the guards that stood outside who quickly looked away, she knew they looked at her as she left to her own yurt. She knew their eyes took in what they could never touch and what their prince worshiped. She burst into her yurt and threw down her clothes, pouring herself a cup of ale. Oleg had tried to force his desires, his wants and his authority on her, it was unacceptable. She would not be held beneath any man's thumb and she threw her cup to the side, shouting in anger. </p><p>--------</p><p>She found Ivar in his yurt, seated by the fire and warming himself, he looked up as she entered. </p><p>"You look worse for wear," he commented as she sat across from him and she shrugged.</p><p>"Oleg tries to break me," she said and Ivar laughed.</p><p>"He is a fool then," he replied and she smiled, at least Ivar knew her well enough. "What does he try to force on you?" he asked.</p><p>"A child," she replied and Ivar fell silent, nodding. "A child I do not want," she continued.</p><p>"You do not want a child by him? Why marry him then?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and she laughed.</p><p>"The want of survival will force you to do many things," she said and Ivar nodded, he understood this now more than ever. "Will you stay or are you moving on?" she asked and Ivar sighed.</p><p>"I do not know, I wish to regain Kattegat but I do not have many allies who will stand beside me," he responded.</p><p>"Oleg will," she said and he looked up at her.</p><p>"You said you would not join my war of brothers," he reminded and she shrugged.</p><p>"I will not but Oleg will and you need him only long enough, you can dispose of him after," she said and leaned back on her hands, Ivar stared at her.</p><p>"For a man you call husband, you do not seem to love him," he said.</p><p>"I do not," she replied and Ivar stared at her. "He may be my equal but he is not my match, he tries to conquer me," she said. "A man of my match would know better than to do that," she said and sighed, standing. "I must go but ask Oleg to join you, his thirst for power and conquest might be far greater than yours," she explained. "If that possible," she said and left his yurt, he stared into the fire pondering her words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Graphic sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me you love me, Oleg," Inha demanded, lying her naked form on top of him as he laid in his bed and he smiled, arms tucked beneath his head, on his stomach. </p><p>"And why should I do that?" he asked and she bit his shoulder. </p><p>"Because I am your goddess and demand it," she replied, her hands running over his naked body and he laughed quietly. </p><p>"Oh you are?" he asked and she bit him again, harder this time. "You are not my goddess," he disagreed and rolled on his back, keeping her on top of him. "You are my she-wolf," he said, tucking her hair behind her shoulder. </p><p>"And do you not love your she-wolf?" she asked and he kissed her lips.</p><p>"I love my she-wolf," he agreed and licked his lips. "But my she-wolf is drunk," he told and she smiled, kissing his collar bone.</p><p>"Perhaps," she agreed and her lips continued to run down his chest, muscular with years of battles. "But do you not enjoy my drunkness?" she asked and her lips found their way to his semi-hard cock, it lifted as she kissed it. </p><p>"Oh I very much enjoy it," he agreed, closing his eyes and she wrapped her mouth around his cock, he hummed in pleasure. "Tell me why you will not give me a child, Inha," he pleaded and she looked up at him, removing her mouth.</p><p>"You have nothing to offer my child," she responded, placing kisses around his cock and on his balls. "No lands, no power," she continued.</p><p>"But if I did?" he asked, pushing her hair back again and she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Perhaps," she replied and looked at him as she took his balls in her mouth, sucking on them. He moaned, his eyes closing slowly and she smiled to herself, she had trained herself to know all of his greatest pleasures. </p><p>"I will conquer then," he breathed and she removed her mouth.</p><p>"Ivar seeks an ally," she told, playing with his balls as she stared up at him.</p><p>"Does he?" he asked and she nodded, licking down the length of his cock. </p><p>"He does, he seeks an ally to help him take Kattegat and I am sure his ally will be given many rewards if they are victorious," she assured and lifted Oleg's leg gently, holding his gaze.</p><p>"Is this why you come so willingly to my bed?" he asked and she smiled.</p><p>"No, I come to your bed for your cock," she teased, she wrapped her mouth around his cock and without warning, pushed a finger inside his ass. He gasped, jumping slightly but she knew the pleasure he found in this act, that he sought men to pleasure him this way. She did not understand why she could not offer the same and as she sucked his cock, she inserted one more finger. </p><p>"Inha," he whispered, she had him at his weakest and she enjoyed it. She continued to suck, continued to finger fuck him and he came with such veracity he nearly pushed her off the bed. She wiped her fingers on the furs and looked up at him, it was clear he had not released like that in a long time. His chest rose and fell heavily, gasping for air. </p><p>"If you join Ivar, if you win Kattegat and you ask him for land, I am sure he will provide it," she vowed, pulling herself up on his naked body and kissed his lips, he held her there with a hand firmly behind her head. </p><p>"And you will carry my child?" he asked.</p><p>"Perhaps," she replied and he kissed her once more.</p><p>"Then I am Ivar's greatest ally," he told and she smiled, kissing him once more. Perhaps she had done this for Ivar or perhaps she had done this for herself, for her freedom. She wanted the battle field, the blood and the danger, this would provide all three. If Oleg dared deny her the battle, she would be sure he would regret it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivar looked from Oleg to Inha and she smiled at him, nodding. Ivar looked back to Oleg and Oleg waited impatiently.</p><p>"You will join me?" Ivar asked and Oleg nodded. </p><p>"In return for land, I will fight beside you," he agreed and Ivar gazed at him a little longer. </p><p>"Then I accept," he welcomed and Oleg smiled, clapping his hands together.</p><p>"Let us celebrate!" he shouted, motioning for the thrall to come over with the cups of drink and three were poured, handed around. "To a long lasting friendship and alliance!" Oleg exclaimed, raising his glass and they drank in celebration. </p><p>Ivar found Inha later, she glanced up as he sat beside her and smiled. </p><p>"You've made my husband a happy man," Inha said and Ivar nodded. </p><p>"I think I should thank you," he said and she looked at him, then smiled.</p><p>"I only promised him something he desires in turn for his alliance with you," she said shrugging.</p><p>"And what is that?" he asked and her eyes raised.</p><p>"A child," she said and he stared at her, speechless. </p><p>"Inha," he began at last but she shook her head.</p><p>"It is fine, Ivar," she dismissed. "I do not hate my husband," she said.</p><p>"But you said you do not wish to have a child with him," he reminded and she shrugged.</p><p>"Oleg is a strong warrior and if he garners land, he will be a strong leader," she said. "I will be happy then to have a child that inherits his wealth," she said. </p><p>"There is a lot riding on my success," he murmured, his gaze lowering and she smiled as she stood, patting his shoulder.</p><p>"So do not let us down," she said, leaning down to his ear and patting his cheek as she walked away. </p><p>-----------</p><p>She felt the feather trace down the center of her back, her skin shivered at his touch and she felt his lips against her shoulder. </p><p>"My beautiful wife," he whispered and she murmured. He continued to run the feather tip over her skin and she twitched at its touch. </p><p>"I am joining you in battle," she said at last and the feather paused. </p><p>"What?" Oleg asked and she rolled on her stomach, revealing her naked breasts. The feather trailed over them and across her perked nipples.</p><p>"I am joining you in battle," she repeated and he began to shake his head. "Oleg, why do you shake your head? You know it will do you no good," she mocked and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Why can you not just once do as I ask?" he questioned, putting his hands in his lap and she smiled.</p><p>"Then I would not be the woman you married," she reminded and slipped her leg into his lap. He gazed at it, his fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh and she watched him as his fingers approached her cunt, the anticipation in his eyes. She moved her other leg to give him access and he ran his fingertips over the folds of her pussy. "You married me for my stubbornness, my anger and my blood thirst," she reminded and took hold of his arm, he looked up at her. She pulled him down, he lowered himself to his stomach in front of her, between her legs and she pulled his hair, guiding him to her. "You have worshiped me since the day I arrived and always will," she declared, his tongue licked her and she sighed happily. "I am your she-wolf and you are my wolf," she stated and he lifted her legs, giving him more room. "Oleg," she murmured, he reached up and tugged at her nipple, she moaned in pleasure. </p><p>"Sir!" a guard's voice came as he entered the yurt and quickly came to a halt, surprised by what he walked in on. Oleg raised an arm and waved him over, the guard hesitantly moved closer. Inha opened her eyes and focused on the guard who did his best to not look, she laughed.</p><p>"Why are all your men scared of sex?" she asked and Oleg hummed in humor, causing her to moan again. "What do you want?" she asked and the guard cleared his throat.</p><p>"It is Ivar, sir, he commands our men into formation, telling us he will lead us into battle," he stated and Inha smiled.</p><p>"That sounds like him," she murmured and looked as Oleg lifted his head to speak but she pushed him back down. "We have joined with him in an alliance, you will listen to him and what he says, you will not regret it," she promised. "Ivar will lead all of us into glory," she sighed and closed her eyes as Oleg continued. "Go now, unless you have plans on joining us," she demanded and the guard looked to her, then to Oleg. Murder shot from Oleg's eyes and the guard quickly left, understanding none were allowed to join. "Your men will have to learn to bow to Ivar," she said and pulled his head upwards, he gazed at her. "He will lead us to victory if you can set aside your pride," she assured and Oleg smiled. He pulled himself over her and pressed his lips to hers, she wrapped her legs around him. She rolled him on his back and sat above him, her hand on his throat. "Oleg, promise me," she demanded.</p><p>"Of course, my love," he assured and she smiled, going to remove her hand. He held her hand there and she looked at him. "Do not take your hand," he urged and she rolled her eyes, feeling his hips buck upwards.</p><p>"I am glad I am not a more sensitive woman, Oleg or I would grow to dislike your passion for violence," she murmured and Oleg smiled.</p><p>"That is why I love you, you do not shirk from it," he stated and grabbed hold of her breast. "You relish in it," he sighed and she felt his hard cock between her legs, begging to be released. </p><p>"What of your whore?" she asked as she untied his pants, releasing his dripping cock and keeping her eyes on him. "Does she enjoy this as much as I do?" she asked, stroking his cock and he sighed.</p><p>"Let us not speak of her," he murmured and Inha held his gaze.</p><p>"Why? Are you ashamed of her?" she asked. "Why take a woman to your bed you cannot speak of with pride?" she demanded. </p><p>"Inha," he pleaded. </p><p>"Tell me, do you bury your cock inside her and release your seed?" she asked, lying on top of him and sucking on his earlobe, a particular favorite of his. "Or do you pull out in fear of engaging my wrath?" she whispered, putting her hand between them and sliding his cock inside her, he moaned. "I will kill her, Oleg," she murmured, sitting back up and he gazed at her. </p><p>"I thought you said if I impregnated her, you would leave?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face.</p><p>"Oh, I will leave but I will kill her first," she warned and slid down his cock slowly, he moaned as his eyes closed. "And I will decorate your rooms with her body parts, so they can stink and rot, reminding you of your betrayal," she stated and he sighed.  </p><p>"Yes, my beautiful wife," he agreed and she smiled, picking up a steady pace. She leaned back, holding onto his thighs and let her long hair drape over his legs as she rode him. They both released together and he shoved his cock up inside her, letting his seed fill her. She fell on the bed and sighed happily, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I have a confession," he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Hm?" she asked, tired from their coupling. </p><p>"I have not been to her bed in weeks," he murmured and she laughed.</p><p>"No? Does she deny you now?" she asked and his grip tightened on her.</p><p>"No, I deny her," he replied. "I have no need of her,  my she-wolf fills all my desires," he whispered and she smiled, pushing herself further into his embrace. "What is this? The she-wolf actually enjoys my words of adoration?" he asked and she smiled.</p><p>"Do not push it," she warned and he laughed quietly, kissing her ear. She let herself drift off to a peaceful rest, buried in his embrace and forgetting to take her herbs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey North to Kattegat took longer than Inha appreciated, anxious for battle and having a strong distaste for travel, she was morose at the thought of taking a ship across the sea. Naval travel and her never agreed, she much preferred to keep her feet on solid ground. Oleg and Ivar spent many hours speaking late into the night. They spoke of their past, the travels and the future. Inha found solace in sleep, the journey took more out of her then she would like to admit and Oleg would often tease her in the morning of it. She at last garnered enough energy to stay up with them on one night, they feasted in the tent Oleg had ordered built and sat on pillows together, eating dinner. </p><p>"How did you come upon Inha?" Ivar asked and Inha glanced up from her plate at Ivar but remained silent, she wished to hear Oleg tell the tale. He smiled and nodded to himself.</p><p>"I had taken my men out on a hunt, we had been unlucky in it though," he said and lifted a piece of meat from his plate, pushing it past his lips. He chewed for a moment, in thought and in dramatic effect. "I got separated from my men at some point, to this day I am still not sure what occurred," he said with an annoyed shake of his head and looked to Inha who watched him intently. "I knew the forest enough that I did not fear being lost in it but the howling that came from my men, out of my sight, scared me," he said. "And I will admit it every time," he promised. "I had not heard howling like that before, even from an injured wolf," he said. "I followed it fearfully until I reached a clearing and there my she-wolf stood," he stated and looked to Inha again, Ivar's eyes moved to her. </p><p>"She killed your men?" Ivar asked and Oleg laughed.</p><p>"Killed my men?" he questioned. "She slaughtered them, they never stood a chance," he said with a shake of his head. "They fell around her like goats struck by lightning, their innards pulled from their bellies and she stood there soaked in their blood, ax in hand. I had never seen such beauty before and I could not manage words," he murmured, a smile still on his face as he gazed at Inha.</p><p>"I had been ambushed by his men, unexpected but as you know, that does not stop me," she reminded Ivar and he nodded in agreement. "Instead it angered me that they appeared, ruining my hunt and so I took my wrath out on them," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And from the woods he emerged," she said, glancing over at Oleg. "With this ridiculous fur hat on his head and this look of absolute idiocy," she remarked and Oleg's laugh was loud. "I had planned on killing him as well but he told me he was a prince," she said. "And I was in dire need of a kingdom, so I spared him," she said and Oleg smiled. </p><p>"And I have not regretted it to this day, capturing my she-wolf has been my greatest conquest," he mused and she rolled her eyes, he smiled as he kissed her. "She does not like my words of romance or softness," he told Ivar and Ivar smiled though it could be seen in his expression he was uncomfortable. "What of you Ivar, where is your wife?" Oleg demanded, turning his attention back to Ivar.</p><p>"He has killed her," Inha said, a smile on her face and Oleg looked between her, to Ivar.</p><p>"Oh?" he asked and Ivar shrugged.</p><p>"She told me the child she carried was mine but it was not," he answered and Oleg nodded, seemingly with approval. </p><p>"A wise decision," he agreed and Inha glanced at him, knowing Oleg had killed his first wife for betrayal. "Perhaps some day you will find one as wild and ferocious as my beautiful wife," he said, smiling at Inha and she groaned, standing.</p><p>"I am going to bed, you fools can sit here and continue to ramble," she said and exited the tent to go to her bed, leaving the men to discuss whatever it was they had left to discuss. </p><p>=======</p><p>She laid in bed, asleep for hours when Oleg climbed in beside her, naked and pressed himself against her, kissing her shoulder as he pushed aside her hair.</p><p>"Telling the tale of our meeting has made me love you more," he whispered and she groaned.</p><p>"Oleg, if you have come to wake me and tell me this sappy shit," she warned and he chuckled, kissing her neck.</p><p>"No, my love," he promised and rose above her, resting a hand on either side. He parted her legs with his knee and she sighed, allowing him to slip inside her. He fucked her gently, lovingly and tenderly. Inha did not open her eyes but moaned in pleasure as his cock delved deeper inside her, hitting the right spots. He released, growling in conquest and bit her neck as an animal bites is prey. He fell beside her and she let herself return to sleep, knowing Oleg would drift off in her bed soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivar stationed their camp outside the walls of Kattegat, far enough to go undetected but close enough not to tire the troops out. Inha listened fascinated by Ivar as he gave directive, Oleg had input here and there but Ivar's plan was mastermind. She admired him, she grew new appreciation for him and was happy she had convinced Oleg to join the raid.</p><p>"Do you miss how things were?" Inha asked one night, she had been seated beneath the stars and by the fire that sparked against the cold air. Ivar sat beside her, surprised she had known his arrival and he put his hands out to the flames warming them.</p><p>"How things were?" he asked and she looked at him.</p><p>"Before all of this," she explained and Ivar shrugged, his blue eyes looking back to the fire.</p><p>"Parts of it," he replied and she smiled sadly.</p><p>"I miss the drinking competitions," she stated and Ivar smiled, he knew which she spoke of. Ubbe would insist on taking Ivar on, that he could top any one of them and would always end up under the table, singing songs of lore. "This will be a difficult battle," she reflected, gazing into the fire. </p><p>"It is a battle, like all others," Ivar responded and she shook her head.</p><p>"No, this is a battle against those I have grown up with, men I've been side by side with," she countered and Ivar fell quiet, he understood what she meant. Though he was angered by his brothers' betrayals, he never wanted to be ax to ax with them and facing death.</p><p>"Will you be able to do it?" Ivar asked and she shrugged.</p><p>"I will have to," she answered. "Oleg will not let me fail," she stated and stood, wiping at her pants. "Beside, the years have removed layers of that loyalty I once felt," she said and looked to Ivar again. "I know you will lead us into glory, Ivar, I have no doubt in that," she mused and leaned down, kissing the top of his head. As she moved away, he grabbed hold of her leg and she looked at him, he gazed up at her.</p><p>"I have never stopped caring for you, Inha," he spoke and Inha was silent for a moment, then reached down to remove his hand. She left him without a word and he stared with frustration into the fire.</p><p>------</p><p>Inha's arrival on the battlefield stunned the brothers', it was clear from their expression and she stood beside Ivar, gazing at them. Bjorn had aged, Ubbe and Hvitserk as well. Ubbe stepped forward, being the one closest to Ivar and offered him a cup of ale, Ivar took it.</p><p>"We do not have to do this, brother," Ubbe spoke.</p><p>"But we do," Ivar countered, Ubbe's eyes shifted to Inha.</p><p>"I am surprised to see you here, Inha," he commented and Inha smiled. "I thought you long since warded us off," he said and she shrugged.</p><p>"It was beneficial to my husband to join Ivar," she said and Ubbe's eyebrows raised, he looked behind Ivar.</p><p>"Who is your husband?" Ubbe asked.</p><p>"Perhaps when you lose, I will introduce you," she stated and Ubbe's eyes returned to her, he smiled.</p><p>"Still the same Inha I have always loved," he murmured and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I will let you deal with this, Ivar," she grunted and returned to the men, watching as brother spoke to brother. With a dramatic thrust of his arm, Ivar threw his ale into Ubbe's face and the discussion became heated until the brothers broke away from each other. "Well?" she asked and Ivar shook his head.</p><p>"Still he thinks me a child, we fight," he declared and Inha smiled, at last, a battle. No matter how difficult and how long she had debated it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inha gazed at her husband across the table, her drink in her hand and Oleg gazed at her. </p><p>"Why have you not killed him?" she demanded.</p><p>"I was to protect him," he responded.</p><p>"Protecting him does not give you power, Oleg," she reminded and he finished his drink, pouring another. </p><p>"He is a child, there is time," Oleg promised and Inha shook her head.</p><p>"I do not remember marrying such a weak man," she muttered and looked at him in surprise as he slammed his cup on the table. </p><p>"I am not weak!" he shouted and she raised her eyebrows. "I control him, I control his country!" he shouted, leaning forward. "If I wish to kill him, I shall do it but not because you beckoned me!" he screamed and slammed his hand into the pitcher, it spilled everywhere. Inha sighed heavily as it splattered on her and stood. </p><p>"It is a weak man that is not in control of his temper," she said and Oleg was quick, Inha quicker. Her dagger held out before her and he looked to it, then her. </p><p>"You are braver now you are among your lovers," he disparaged and she laughed.</p><p>"My what?" she asked.</p><p>"You think I do not know? The way Ivar looks at you, Ubbe's eyes caress you every time they land on you," he chided and shook his head. "I did not realize I married a whore," he snarled and Inha gazed at him, she knew he wished to get a rise out of her. </p><p>"At least I align myself with power, not allow myself to be controlled with it," she responded and Oleg's eyes narrowed. </p><p>"You speak out of turn, wife," he warned and she laughed.</p><p>"Do I? You would not harm me if given the chance, Oleg," she dismissed. "And if you did, you would have the whole of the Heathen army turned upon you," she promised and lowered her dagger, replacing it in her belt. She stepped closer to Oleg and he raised his chin in defiance, she kissed him. "I am your wife, Oleg, do not let me down," she whispered and kissed him once more, he became disarmed by her tenderness. She let her hand run down his chest, landing on his cock and turned away, leaving him standing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who is he?" Ivar demanded and Inha kept her eyes trained on him but was aware of Ubbe's movements behind her.</p><p>"He?" she asked and Ivar rolled his eyes, clearly agitated with her.</p><p>"You know who I speak of, Inha," he growled. "Do not play dumb," he demanded and she sighed, crossing her arms.</p><p>"His name is Igor," she announced. "He is the Prince and heir to the throne of Kiev," she said and Ivar's eyebrows raised, Ubbe came in front of her.</p><p>"The heir to the throne? I thought it was Oleg," Ubbe questioned and Inha shrugged.</p><p>"He is regent of Kiev until Igor comes of age," she told.</p><p>"So I have allied myself with a regent? Not a king?" Ivar badgered and Inha rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to her sides.</p><p>"Ivar, Oleg holds the power until Igor comes of age," she stated. "He is the man you need, the man that will get the job done," she promised and stepped closer to both of them. "And he is married to me, do you really wish to cross me?" she asked and Ivar held her gaze, a smile tugged at Ubbe's lips. He had always enjoyed her cockiness and especially when it was turned against Ivar.</p><p>"Inha," Ivar began. "It is that I wish to cross you but I cannot align myself with a regent, what happens when Igor takes over?" he questioned. "I will have no alliance,"</p><p>"Whose to say he will take over?" she asked.</p><p>"Does Oleg have plans to usurp the throne?" Ubbe asked and she looked at him, stepping back.</p><p>"It is a work in progress," she agreed and Ivar shook his head.</p><p>"You reach too high, Inha," he warned and she laughed.</p><p>"This is humorous, coming from you, Ivar," she responded and he sighed, glancing at Ubbe. "I think you do not like to see me happy without you," she challenged.</p><p>"What?" Ivar asked.</p><p>"It's true, I've gone on and found happiness elsewhere, love with another man," she said. "And neither of you can handle it," she said and Ubbe stared at her as well.</p><p>"Inha, my love for you has never gone away but I will be the first to admit Oleg is your equal," Ubbe stated and she gazed at him. "I have accepted this and am happy for you," he promised.</p><p>"Then why do you shirk from my power grab? Why do you question it? You two constantly chase after the throne of Kattegat but when I want power for myself, you tell me I reach to high," she stated and Ivar sighed.</p><p>"Kattegat is rightfully ours to fight over, Kiev was never yours," Ivar said and she shook her head.</p><p>"I married Oleg, it is within my rights to encourage my husband," she disagreed.</p><p>"But you lied to me," Ivar said and she shook her head.</p><p>"I did not lie to you, I did not tell you the whole truth," she explained and Ivar rolled his eyes. Before he could speak, Oleg entered and all eyes were on him.</p><p>"Should I be concerned?" he asked, motioning to the gathering and Inha stepped over to him.</p><p>"No, my husband," she assured. "I was just introducing Ivar and Ubbe to the subject of Prince Igor," she said and Oleg looked to her then the brothers. "Explaining who he is," she continued and Oleg nodded. "They seem to not understand why we would usurp his throne," she said and Oleg turned his eyes to the brothers again.</p><p>"Why is it their business?" he questioned and she shrugged.</p><p>"They are our allies, they deserve to know what they enter," she said and Oleg stroked his chin, studying them.</p><p>"What say you?" Oleg asked.</p><p>"While I still feel we are not being told the full truth, it is not our truth to understand," Ubbe stated. "We have agreed to a reward of land and nothing more, we do not need to involve ourselves further," Ubbe said.</p><p>"So if we were to call upon you?" Oleg asked and it was clear both brothers seemed uncomfortable.</p><p>"We have a war to fight," Inha said at last, slipping her hand into Oleg's. "Let us focus on that now and the reward later," she whispered in his ear and Oleg paused but nodded last. He allowed her to lead him away and into his tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inha stood besides the brothers and Oleg, proud upon her black steed. She was ready for this battle, too many years had passed since she last killed and she thirsted for the shed of blood, a fact that often won her favor with Ivar back in Kattegat. She looked to the man now, in his chariot and his eyes focused on the opposing army, she wondered what he thought. Did he question anything in this moment, looking at his brothers' faces or was the need for vengeance too deep? She looked back to the army and inhaled deeply. The air was cold and it hit her lungs like a knife, enlivening her. </p><p>The battle was hard fought, it was bloody and Inha celebrated in being showered with the enemy's blood. She did not allow her mind to think these were the men she had fought beside many years ago and instead focused on procuring the victory for Ivar, for Oleg. She wanted to give her future children land, empire and a father that was king, however she managed this. She watched with rapt fascination as Bjorn fell to Ivar, on his knees before the crippled man and Ivar's ax at his throat, brother stared at brother. Ivar was hesitating, Inha saw it in his stance and she quickly drew her bow, aiming the arrow at Bjorn. A hand fell upon her arrow and lowered it, she looked to see Oleg.</p><p>"Ivar must do this," he instructed and she studied him but her eyes returned to Ivar, Oleg was right. The victory was naught if she took it for Ivar and she waited impatiently, at last Bjorn's throat was slit. He fell backwards, gurgling on his own blood and Ivar settled his ax in his hand, assuring his passage to Valhalla. Ivar declared victory for his and Oleg army, receiving cheers. Inha smiled, she knew Ivar would not fail and she looked to Oleg, he smiled with a nod in her direction. His wild and stubborn wife had again been right. </p><p>--------</p><p>Inha paced herself atop Oleg, her head falling back in pleasure as her long hair tickled his thighs and he groaned in pleasure, a cup of half drunk ale in hand. She lowered her head, meeting his eyes again and he smiled at her, reaching up to caress her full breast.</p><p>"They have grown," he commented and she looked to them, he was right. She watched as he tugged at her dress that she had changed into after the battle, her armor causing breathing issues and he pulled it past her belly, he looked up at her. "My beautiful wife," he stated and she stared at him, confused as she slowed her pace. "You are with child, why did you not tell me?" he hissed and she shook her head.</p><p>"No I am not," she disagreed and Oleg laughed, staring at her slightly protruding stomach.</p><p>"I have seen a woman with child and you, my wife, are with child," he commented, stroking her skin. "You have gone into battle with my child," he said and she looked to him, was he mad? "My child will be born of blood and battle," he murmured and shoved his cock up inside her, causing her to start pacing once more. She focused on the rhythm and his groans as his pleasure built, his hand on her stomach. She was with child, it explained many things but she had never thought it could be true, she had never thought she may be. He released inside her and groaned, letting his head fall backwards. "My beautiful she-wolf," he murmured as she fell gently beside him, he pulled her against his naked body and kissed the top of her head. "You have brought me allies, land and a child, the gods have truly blessed me," he said and stroked her back. "I love you," he whispered.</p><p>"I love you, Oleg," she said and sat up, kissing his lips. </p><p>-------</p><p>Inha departed Oleg's tent after he had fallen asleep and found the brothers sat around the fire, rejoicing in their victory. Though there was sorrow in Bjorn's loss, there was happiness that they were one step closer to taking over Kattegat and both looked up as she moved forward.</p><p>"Inha! Come to celebrate with us?" Ubbe asked and she smiled, sitting down. "You do not seem as happy nor as drunk as us," he commented and she shrugged.</p><p>"Inha?" Ivar asked and she looked up at him. Ivar was the one who was closest in age to her, they grew up side by side and thus he knew her best. </p><p>"I am with child," she said and Ivar's eyebrows raised.</p><p>"And you fought in battle?" he asked, she shrugged again.</p><p>"I was not aware I was with child," she said. </p><p>"Ah," Ivar replied. "You do not seem pleased," Ivar observed.</p><p>"It is not that I am displeased, it has been so many years of me refusing Oleg a child that now I am not sure how to feel about it," she said and Ivar nodded, turning his gaze to the fire as he drank.</p><p>"Is Oleg pleased?" Ubbe asked and Inha snorted.</p><p>"Of course he is pleased," she said and Ubbe smiled, a foolish question. "Now I rely on you to keep your promise," she stated and Ivar looked back to her.</p><p>"If we defeat Lagertha, the land is yours, Inha," he vowed. "I would not cross you," he assured and she smiled.</p><p>"I appreciate that, Ivar," she said and he nodded. Ubbe stood and Inha watched him empty his cup before letting go a burp.</p><p>"I'm off to sleep," he muttered and strode off to his tent, leaving Inha with Ivar. She looked up to the vast blanket of stars above her head and stared at them quietly. </p><p>"You are not happy," Ivar said and she looked at him, silent for a moment. </p><p>"I am not," she agreed and Ivar smiled at her with empathy. "It seems my life has got out of my control, gone on without me," she murmured and Ivar nodded, looking back to the fire.</p><p>"I understand what you mean," he said softly and they sat with speaking until Inha rose. </p><p>"I am off to bed, I will see you tomorrow," she said and paused, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Sleep well, Ivar," she offered and returned to Oleg's tent, he laid asleep. The fur was off him, revealing his naked body and she gazed at him for a moment. Scars littered his skin from battles of before, muscles taut beneath his skin and Inha knew he was well desired in his lands, that she was considered lucky for catching his eye. He was blood thirsty, some would even call him mad and many feared his wrath, where she relished in it. She rested her hand on her stomach while she gazed at him, thinking of his child growing now inside her and she silently spoke to the gods, asking if there was any way this fate could pass over her, that they make it so. She climbed into bed and laid back, closing her eyes. It was not long before the sleep came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle did not pause for rest, they were on the field the next morning, progressing further with Bjorn's defeat and Lagertha was forced now to ride out to meet them. Inha gazed at the infamous but old shield maiden. There was a place that admired her, feared her but in this moment she hated her for what she had brought to Ubbe, Ivar. She did not stalk her, though it seemed that way as she sliced enemy after enemy down and at last came to Lagertha's ax, the woman stared at her.</p><p>"Inha," she stated.</p><p>"Queen Lagertha," Inha responded.</p><p>"So this is Ragnar's kindness repaid," she said and Inha smiled.</p><p>"Kindness should be given without expectation of repayment," she warned and raised her ax, Lagertha quickly deflected it. It was a well rehearsed dance, each women being trained and skilled. Inha held the upper hand in age though and it was clear Lagertha was tiring, much to her anger. She became sloppy and made missteps which Inha did not waste. A cry from behind Inha, a cry that sounded to be from Ubbe, drew her attention and Lagertha was swift, the sword was thrust into Inha's side. Inha turned back to Lagertha, stunned and stared at her then looked to the sword. She swiftly gripped the blade with both hands, Lagertha stared as she pushed herself further on the blade and drew closer to the Queen. "You are weak, Lagertha, your weakness shall be your downfall," she warned, Lagertha kicked her backwards and she fell off the sword, landing on the cold ground. She stared at the blue sky overhead as she felt the warmth of her own blood gushing through her fingers and she blinked slowly, feeling the life draining from her. A scream of rage came from behind, she knew it was Oleg's, she knew he would exact immediate revenge and Lagertha's death was swift, a single ax to the neck the great Queen fell beside Inha. </p><p>"Inha!" Oleg shouted, falling to his knees beside her and pushed his large hand over her wound, she smiled at him.</p><p>"Oleg, my handsome prince," she murmured and reached up, resting her hand against his cheek. "How I have hated you, hated that I loved you," she sighed and shook her head. "I go now to Valhalla, I will sup with Odin and Ragnar himself," she continued. </p><p>"No, Inha," Oleg warned with a shake of his head and she smiled, her eyes closed. Oleg stared at her, breath still drew from her lungs and he was swift, he scooped her into his arms. He raced across the battlefield, jumping over fallen bodies and found Ivar. "Ivar!" he shouted, still further off and Ivar looked, his eyes fell to the crumpled figure of Inha in his arms. </p><p>"Put her on the chariot!" Ivar demanded and Oleg laid Inha down in the safety of the chariot, Ivar quickly turned it back to camp. Oleg grabbed a stray horse, jumping on its back and they returned to camp, seeking the physician they had brought. Oleg pulled Inha from the cart, laying her down on the ground and watched as the physician began to see to her wound. </p><p>"It is very deep but I do not think it penetrated anything vital," she murmured and looked up at Oleg. "Heat your sword in the fire and return it to me," she demanded, Oleg gazed at her but swiftly removed his sword from it's sheath. He stuck the blade in the fire. "Be sure it is extremely hot!" she called and Oleg waited until he was sure it was hot, he brought it back to her. "Now lay it upon her wound, be sure it covers the whole of it." she said after she had cleaned it and Oleg looked to her as she held pincers so the wound would be closed. "Now!" she shouted and Oleg winced as he laid the blade upon her flesh, her eyes flew open as she screamed in pain. She closed her eyes and her head fell backwards, she had passed out from the pain. The physician waved him off and Oleg removed the sword, gazing at the painful looking wound that was now cauterized. "It will heal and I will give you herbs to tend to it, to be sure it heals well," she said and Oleg nodded, still staring at his wife. </p><p>"You saved her life," Ivar said, resting a hand on Oleg's shoulder and the man did not respond. "If you did not do it, she would have bled out," he explained and Oleg shook his head. He dropped his sword and shrugged Ivar's hand off his arm, disappearing into the camp. Ivar tended to Inha, having her brought to a tent and set on furs, giving her comfort. </p><p>--------</p><p>Inha woke later, wincing in the pain at her side and gazed around the tent, her eyes fell on Oleg. He sat on the ground, sword in hand and his forehead rested against it. </p><p>"Oleg?" she asked and he looked up quickly, it was clear he had been drinking.</p><p>"Inha," he murmured. </p><p>"Why do you look upset?" she asked.</p><p>"I do not like what I had to do to you," He said and she smiled.</p><p>"Oleg the Mad upset at pain he inflicted?" she questioned. "Come, that is not the man I married," she stated and Oleg sighed.</p><p>"Inha, I do not find humor in this," he warned and she sighed.</p><p>"If you did not close the wound, Oleg, I would be with Odin now," she reminded. "Be glad that you did," she stated. "I am thirsty," she commented, looking for drink and Oleg was quick to pour her a cup, handing it to her. "Come closer, Oleg," she ushered and he moved over the ground to her side, she pulled him to her lips. "Thank you, husband," she said and Oleg kissed her again, she held him to her lips. </p><p>"I thought I was going to lose you," he murmured and she smiled, stroking his cheek.</p><p>"You were mad I was going to enter Valhalla first, be true," she urged and he laughed, shaking his head. </p><p>"My beautiful wife, how the gods have blessed me with you," he sighed, playing with her hair and kissed her once more. He laid his head down beside her and she closed her eyes again, still tired from the blood loss. Oleg's hand hesitated but laid over her stomach, far from the wound but where his child had grown. He wondered now if the child still lived or if Lagertha had managed to kill them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. She-Wolf of the North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have nearly paid too great a price for such little land," Oleg stated, gazing at Ivar across the table.</p><p>"It is what I can offer," Ivar said and Oleg shook his head.</p><p>"It is not enough, Ivar," he warned and Ivar sighed, looking back to the maps.</p><p>"And what would you suggest?" he asked and Oleg leaned against the table, gazing at the map. </p><p>"Here," he pointed. "And here," he said, pointing to another piece of land joined to the first. </p><p>"All of it?" Ivar asked and Oleg nodded. </p><p>"My wife has nearly given her life for your cause, I would think you show honor to one you claim to love so dearly," he said and Ivar sighed, his eyes gazing at the lands Oleg demanded.</p><p>"So be it," Ivar said at last and Oleg smiled.</p><p>"You have made a wise choice and kept a strong ally," Oleg said and raised his glass, Ivar joined. </p><p>-----</p><p>Oleg entered his tent, finding Inha in bed as he had left her and she looked up at him.</p><p>"Well?" she asked and Oleg smiled.</p><p>"I have claimed the lands you told to me," he said as he sat beside her and she smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. "Ivar did not wish to give them to me but I reminded him of your great sacrifice," he said and she laughed.</p><p>"I wish to leave as soon as possible," she said and Oleg smiled tenderly at her.</p><p>"You must rest," he reminded and she groaned, shaking her head.</p><p>"It is all I have been doing, resting," she growled. "I am bored," she muttered and Oleg smiled, kissing her once more. </p><p>"Give it a few more days," he pleaded and she gazed at him before rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Fine," she said and Oleg smiled, he enjoyed when she bent to his will. "But you owe me," she warned and Oleg laughed.</p><p>"Whatever my wife demands," he agreed. </p><p>-----------</p><p>He made her wait three more days and then they prepared for the journey to their new lands. Oleg and Inha stood before Ivar, Ubbe. </p><p>"I will miss both of you," Inha said and Ubbe laughed.</p><p>"What is this? Affection coming from Inha?" he teased and she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"I retract my statement, I will miss you, Ivar," she said and the brothers smiled. </p><p>"Be safe, Inha," Ivar warned and she nodded. </p><p>"May our alliances carry through our children and their children," Inha spoke and both brothers nodded in agreement. She was helped upon her horse by Oleg who then mounted his own and she pulled her deep hood on her head, gazing at the falling snow. "Good bye, Ivar, Ubbe," she said and turned her horse, Oleg bid them farewell too before following his wife. </p><p>"Do you think we will see her again?" Ivar asked and Ubbe watched her receding back.</p><p>"If we do not, we will hear tales of the she-wolf of the north," he smiled and Ivar laughed quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>